Iowa State University proposes to bring up to accreditation standards the under-designed HVAC (heating, ventilating and air conditioning) system in 12,697 net square feet (21,162 gross square feet) of the unit called the "Central Facility." Located on the southeast corner of the campus, the Central Facility is an essential element of the university's Laboratory Animal Resources Core and supports the research of over 15 NIH- funded scientists across campus as well as programs funded by agencies such as DOE, USDA, CDC and private foundations. It also houses several knockout and transgenic mouse models of human diseases. The Specific Aim of the proposal is the renovation of the HVAC system. The proposal has three Scientific Merit goals: the production of high-quality laboratory animal space, the development of facilities that optimize the recruitment and retention of NIH-supported researchers, and accreditation of the university's Laboratory Animal Resources Core by the Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). The aim and goals are synergistic;together they will ensure high quality animal space so researchers can obtain reliable results and produce significant data to increase the basic understanding of diseases such as Parkinson's disease, spinal muscular atrophy, cancer, HIV-1 and food borne illnesses. The last major overhaul of the HVAC system in the 30 year-old Central Facility was in 1994. Although the building is structurally sound, the mechanical system is aged, energy inefficient and is connected to the air handling system used for the offices and classrooms in the Veterinary Medicine Building. The Central Facility continues to meet USDA standards for animal housing. However, it has recently been cited by the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) for reduced air flow, improper directional air flow, and low humidity deficiencies. In addition, an AAALAC pre-review last fall expressed concerns about air quality, the need for greater air exchange, and "excessive odors." Renovation of the HVAC system in the Central Facility will include addition of a new heating, ventilating and air conditioning system, independent of the current system that also serves offices and classrooms. The new system will provide humidification, improved filtering, and redundancy that the current system lacks. The proposed system will also include a new emergency generator, computerized controls and backup chiller. The Project Management Plan for the HVAC renovation is designed to ensure that the Specific Aim and the Scientific Merit goals dovetail to produce a high-quality environment for successful biomedical research. Each of the Key Personnel has a well-defined role in the Project Management Plan and explicit mechanisms for their interaction are set forth. A Project Liaison Officer will assist with communications and coordination among the key scientists and other Key Personnel.